


Fight Me

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a fight scene, that is all





	Fight Me

“Kid, please now, rationalise with me here. Why do you choose to endeavour in such violent intentions as so much as a fight against me? You know how it’s going to turn out for either of us, you will aimlessly come at me and I will take you down with a mere waver of my magic. So, why don’t we cease this joust before anyone gets… seriously hurt.” A smirk of mischief washed over the master’s face, spitting words of superiority and taunts, breath heaved with arrogance, the signs of an experienced gladiator ready to shed another challenger’s worth of blood. 

With weapon of choice in the soldier’s grip, they welcomed the new comer with faked openness, prosed in prime position for pouncing on this pitiful prey. This was to be an easily victorious spar, snap a few bones and the amateur would get what they came for, stunned by the piercingly painful scratches but leaving sensible instinct for them to flee. The child-minded idiot only wandered into this tigress’s den, there’s no need to beat them into a pulp, especially when the kid’s brother is that creep excuse of a demonic monster. 

“To prove my worth.”  
The azure luminescence of the cavern is splashed with vermilion. His eyes met hers like grinding stone to blade. He gave a stilted smile and a titled nod before his unusually calm energy ricocheted around the arena, taking intangible punches at the captain’s undefended ego. She had forgotten the first rule of fighting; never present yourself as an arrogant foe even to those of weaker status. Yet this aura of his was… new. Tamed perhaps, but deadly indeed. Something about this did not settle right with Undyne. He was not ‘him’.

A graveyard of femurs rose from below, bones clean of flesh yet still of rotten smell. Just as Undyne instinctively jumps, her head collides with a scapula shaped stalactite. The reduction in health is barely evident on her health bar it would seem, as the foreigner checks the stats. She gives a slight quiver as she steadies herself again, planning her path around and through. It was a crude mistake on her part; the attack was a predictable move of his. Yet even so by carelessness or not, it seems his attacks hurt more than a slight tingle as before.

They exchanged fires for several more rounds. With his soul under her control, the green spell drained at her health fast with the addition of fighting against his magic over her soul. The two were at each other’s throats despite being a fair few metres apart. Chips of bone and precariously snapped spearheads scattered the ground. Every time one player plays a card, the other overturns the previous with a smug wink. Five. Eight. Jester. King. Ace. Joker. Touché partner, touché. 

Sending spears in between dodges of incoming projectiles, she inspects Papyrus. Three to the left, five to the right, one from the back in spontaneous intervals and haphazard sequences shows no ends of his abilities. Block, pivot, shift, duck, was all this rapid reaction times or pure coincidence? One spear manages to scrape his left wrist but more or less, he is lasting much longer than their first encounter more than two and a half years ago. Much more stamina and agility. It is true that his effort shines in his half polished techniques but it begs the question, is there a border between a strongman and a fighter?

Taking a second to recalculate her options, he comes in for another wave. Materialising the shield to block the incoming bone shards, she gave a nonchalant eye roll towards him as she focuses on trying to pinpoint a blind spot. For a millisecond she felt him hold his breath as a reaction to her gesture. A moment of hesitation hastened the anticipated blow. She had found it. Impatience. It was an act, perhaps his new tactic. Alas, the amateur shall not be able to play lead if he doth not have the ability to keep his temper.

“For a second I was wondering if I was looking a stranger here. But it seems you are still the same as ever Paps. Well rounded but overall too quick to the knife.”  
A disappointed whisper of disbelief. “What more do you want from me Undyne?”  
“Patience. That is all I ask. You have much more work ahead of you before we take you on trial training period.”  
Hoarse, distant, contrived. “How much more?”  
“Until you understand impulse from balance.”  
Weak. “But-“  
“Combat can injury, it can kill if pushed to extremes. But it can also protect the ones you love if you can see the paper-thin borderline.”  
Acceptance to another failure. “Fine.”

The battle place flickers amber once more before returning back to its original state. Giving the defeated a slap on the vertebrae, the captain begins heading back to her residence, disregarding the mess the pair caused. Clutching at his left ulna, he gave a tensed sigh before kicking a few broken fragments from their fight, making his way back home. Slouching at the entrance of her house, the voice beckoned, “Paps, where are you going? You know I can’t let you go back with a scratch or that brother of yours will actually murder me. Besides, we have to talk about a better revised training regime.”


End file.
